<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lore Notes: Setting by Voicefullofmoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991137">Lore Notes: Setting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney'>Voicefullofmoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lore Notes: Setting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>World State (The Premise of Dragon Age: Inquisition)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The events of the game Dragon Age: Inquisition are set at a time of upheaval for the continent of Thedas. The mages of Ferelden, a large country in the south of Thedas, have recently revolted. For centuries, magic users were kept under tight control by the Andrastian Chantry, allowed to practice magic only in isolated, (often prison-like) schools known as Circles. As magic is drawn from the Fade, a realm of spirits and demons, every mage is susceptible to becoming possessed and turning into a mindless abomination, capable of horrific magical destruction. Though very few mages ever become abominations, all mages in the Circles were kept under constant supervision by Templars, soldiers of the Chantry trained in magic-suppressing combat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the mage revolt began in a city called Kirkwall Divine Justinia V, the head of the Chantry, called for a meeting of religious and civil leaders from across Thedas in an attempt to find a solution to the brewing war between the Templars and the Free Mages. A massive explosion destroyed the Conclave, killing all those gathered and ripping a hole in the material plane through which many demons began to pour. This tear became known as the Breach, and other, smaller tears have begun to appear throughout Thedas as the veil between the material world and the Fade threatens to disintegrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one person survived the explosion at the Conclave, and they were left with a magical scar on their left hand. This scar has gifted them with the ability to manipulate the veil and fight back against the Breach. However, they cannot win this fight alone.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>